


Just A Little Touch Of Magic

by Mad_Chestnut_Tree



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Chestnut_Tree/pseuds/Mad_Chestnut_Tree
Summary: Magic is a gift that the Valar decide to entrust to the purest, bravest and most generous souls among all the gentle creatures living in the Middle Earth. The Istari are the best known, but some Elves, Dwarfs and even Hobbits are also famous for being great wizards!It seems that young Master Baggins ignores being one of them... until now.[FanArt - Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019]
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	Just A Little Touch Of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsicle/gifts).



> Adopted by Dwarves merchants at a very young age, Bilbo (and his family) is quite surprised to discover his sudden ability to cast some basic spells! 
> 
> Is this the reason why Ganfald the Grey let him borrow his beautiful hat, as a farewell gift at the end of his mysterious visit to the Blue Mountains? 
> 
> Will Master Baggins be able to impress his feral friends, Thorin and Dis, with his new magic skills?


End file.
